


The Favorite

by TheLadyVagabond



Series: These Little Conversations [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Father-Son Relationship, Sibling Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyVagabond/pseuds/TheLadyVagabond
Summary: “Me?” Dick snorted. “C’mon Little Wing we both know you’re the favorite here.”“What?” Jason demanded incredulously.“Frankly, you both get away with murder.” Barbara mused, grabbing some more fries from Jason’s plate.Jason, Dick and Babs are out for dinner and have a conversation.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: These Little Conversations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546867
Comments: 13
Kudos: 355





	The Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Another fun one shot for this series. I'm actually impressed at myself for making this many posts lol  
> Comments and kudos are welcome!

“Me?” Dick snorted. “C’mon Little Wing we both know you’re the favorite here.”

“What?” Jason demanded incredulously.

“Frankly, you both get away with murder.” Barbara mused, grabbing some more fries from Jason’s plate.

“Dude you  _ crashed _ the Batmobile when you were 12.” Jason couldn’t even believe this was a conversation that was happening.

“And you tried to steal the  _ tires _ off the Batmobile and Bruce  _ adopted _ you!” Dick laughed undeterred. “C’mon, you smoke, you ran away like five times, you stole some of Alfred’s China -”

“Oh no - Alf said you ran away  _ plenty _ when you were a kid and you broke a chandelier  _ swinging  _ from it -” Jason cut in accusingly, “- and broke a vase with a basketball -”

“Yeah but Bruce actually  _ talks _ to you!” Dick said indignantly, sitting back, crossing his arms, something genuinely angry slipping into his tone, making Barbara and Jason stop. 

“What’re you talking about?” Jason grimaced feeling uncomfortable, not liking the dislike in Dick’s tone, even years later too close to when he’d initially shown up at the manor and it felt like this older kid was going to purposely screw him over. “You and Bruce talk all the time.” He said a little defensively and...well maybe a little bitterly himself.

Dick gestured weirdly. “Yeah but he doesn’t tell me shit. You said he told you about his dad. He’s never said a fucking word to me about his dad.”

“That’s because his dad was an ass hole.” Jason snapped back angrily before he could think of it, his instinctual anger at the memory getting the better of his filter.

There was an awkward silence. 

“I think I’m going to use the bathroom.” Babs said gently, squeezing Dick’s shoulder and excusing herself from the table.

Jason shoved a french fry viciously into his ketchup but didn’t pick it up to eat it. The silence dragged on.

“I didn’t know that.” Dick said quietly.

Jason shrugged uncomfortably. “I think he told me because you know, Willis was shitty too.” There was another beat of silence. “But you know, you liked your dad, he was a good guy, so it’s like…” Jason shrugged again. “It’s weird. And besides, he only tells me stuff because I  _ ask _ him stuff.” Jason added defensively, glaring in Dick’s direction. “I mean like - come on you didn’t ever think it was weird the way Bruce is about touch and shit?”

Dick looked like someone had just slapped him in the face with a wet fish. Jason could say that with authority because he’d seen Dick’s face look like that literally seconds after having been hit with a wet fish. 

Fuck their lives were weird.

“So don’t be pissed at me that you don’t ask him stuff.” Jason said defensively, looking at his fries again. 

“I’m sorry.” Dick said quietly. “I wasn’t mad at you.”

Jason shrugged irritably.

“I wasn’t really mad at Bruce either I just -” Dick closed his mouth. “I didn’t used to have to ask. My dad.” He clarified. “He would talk to me all the time, tell me about everything, what it was like for him growing up, what he thought about stuff and it - I guess sometimes I forget that that’s not what Bruce is like.” He said wryly.

“It doesn’t make him a shitty dad.” Jason said roughly, remembering how pained Bruce had looked talking about his father, about how genuinely afraid he was that he had become him.

“I know.” Dick said softly. “It just makes him different. And I guess sometimes, I do miss my dad. And it’s weird.” 

Jason grimaced pushed another fry. “I guess it’d be weird to miss your dad. That must suck.” He said honestly.

“It must have sucked to have had a bad one.” Dick replied equally honest.

Jason nodded slightly, because, fuck yeah it had, but he didn’t really have the words for it, tired and itchy from the conversation. “So, what, do we fucking paint each other’s nails now or something?”

Dick’s bark of laughter made him smile slightly, glancing back up at him since the conversation had started. 

“Sure Little Wing, but I’m the only one allowed to braid hair because God knows what you’ll do to it.” Dick’s grin was infectious and it was a losing battle sometimes to try and prevent an answering one.

“You’re such a girl Grayson.” He grunted.

“Which I’m sure you mean as the highest compliment.” Babs mused, apparently taking the laughter as her cue to rejoin them, a plate with a giant ass brownie in her hand.

“Marry me.” Dick said immediately once his eyes landed on the plate and Jason snorted. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [**My Tumblr**](https://thevagabondcave.tumblr.com/) for DC stuff, primarily the batfamily. I've started posting batfam headcanons and other musings there, asks and messaging is open, pop by and say hi!


End file.
